Hysteria
by TTCyclone
Summary: When Jorgen leaves his wand to Timmy and Kelsey to look after, the Anti's and Pixies outsmart the two and get a hold of it. AHH THE END OF THE WORLD! Briefly, that is
1. Chapter 1

_HOLA FELLOW FOP FANATICS! Gosh, sorry about all this, I really shouldn't be typing this right now. Sorry, I couldn't stay away from FOP that long! I've got like three other fics goin' on right now, so I might not update often until they are finished, but I just HAD to post this. It was driving me insane._

_ Yes, I changed the title. So many people were just like "don't call it Power Mad! There's already an episode called that!" and I got _really_ aggravated. So I used the internet (like all Americans would) and found out definitions of different words. Only…this title sucks. Don't flame me for it. _

_ DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!!! Get out of my house police!_

* * *

"POOF!!!!" shouted Timmy, running after his godbrother.

"I _told_ you playing 'catch me if you can' at the park was a bad idea!" cried Kelsey, running up next to Timmy. The two were desperately running, trying to get a hold of Poof, who was bouncing around the park laughing. The other people around didn't seem to notice that he was floating.

"You did not!" argued Timmy.

"Yeah, but I was thinkin' it!" Kelsey shot back.

Poof floated in the air just long enough for Timmy and Kelsey to grab him.

"Ha!" cried Timmy happily. Kelsey's eyes went wide and she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh…Timmy?"

"What?"

"What are we standing on?"

"The –" Timmy looked down, and his face dropped. "Air."

Poof had wandered out onto a cliff. Timmy and Kelsey looked at each other, and then they fell plummeting to the ground. All three of them (Timmy had held onto Poof during the fall) landed in mud.

"Greeeat," said Kelsey sarcastically. Poof popped up out of the mud, giggling wildly, and threw his hands up in the air, flinging mud all around.

"Well at least _one_ of us is enjoying this," said Timmy.

"Yeah. Looking after him is a handful. How long before Cosmo and Wanda get back?" asked Kelsey.

"Um…five hours," said Timmy.

"Stupid Fairy-training," said Kelsey.

"I know. Why couldn't Poof go?"

"I dunno. Maybe he's not old enough to train."

They got up out of the mud, Timmy carrying Poof at a distance so he didn't get any more muddy then he needed to get. Poof, wanting to be closer to Timmy, waved his rattle and suddenly all three of them were mud-free.

"Thanks, lil-T," said Timmy.

"You're still calling him that?" asked Kelsey.

"Yeah!"

"But he's got a name now."

"So? He'll still by lil-T to me. Besides, I call him that whenever Cosmo and Wanda aren't around."

"Wow."

"Now c'mon, I wanna get him home before anything else goes wrong!" said Timmy, and they started to walk out of the park. They were almost out when Kelsey noticed a random abnormally large cactus just sitting in a pot.

"Wait a minute," she said, grabbing on to Timmy's shirt. "Why is Jorgen here?"

"Jorgen? What where?!" Timmy said, getting nervous. He had always been nervous whenever the mention of Jorgen Von Strangles' name came into a conversation.

Just two months ago, Timmy had risked everything – his fairies, his memory of his fairies, and his friends – in order to go after Kelsey in Michigan when she lost her memory. Jorgen had caught Timmy, and was going to punish him as soon as Jorgen got _his_ memory back (he whipped it with a magic muffin). But if/when the muffin wore off, that he didn't know.

"Over there. Can't you see the cactus?"

"Oh right, right. Well, better go see what he wants," said Timmy, taking a deep breath and hesitantly walking over to the cactus Jorgen.

"Jorgen, what are you doing here?" asked Kelsey. The cactus at first didn't respond. Then it peeped an eye open, pulled out a wand, and POOFed the away.

"Um…Jorgen? Why are we in Fairyworld?" asked Kelsey, looking at her surroundings. The cactus was no longer a cactus, but Jorgen in his normal form.

"Because I need to ask you two something," he answered simply.

"I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!" shouted Timmy.

"What?" asked both Jorgen and Kelsey in unison.

"Uh…nothing," said Timmy quickly, covering up his mistake. "So, whats going on again?"

"Like I was saying, I need you two to do something for me." Jorgen paused, as if thinking over his thoughts before saying, "I need you two to look after my wand while I'm at Fairy training."

There was a silence that lasted only a few seconds before both Kelsey and Timmy burst out laughing. Even Poof laughed.

"Oh that's a good one," said Kelsey, whipping a tear from her eye.

"Oh _yes_, ha, ha, very funny. I'm _not_ kidding you know."

"Your not?" asked Timmy and Kelsey in unison.

"Nope. I really need you two to do that."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Kelsey, holding up her hands. "Your about to let two eleven year olds* look after your wand. The same wand that has ultimate power of the known universes?!"

"Yeah, pretty much," said Jorgen simply.

"Okaaay…why us?" asked Kelsey.

"Yeah!" agreed Timmy.

"Because," said Jorgen, grabbing them both in a killer bear hug which started turning their faces blue, "you two are my only friends besides Cosmo and Wanda!" he sobbed.

"Uh…Jorgen…" Timmy tried to say.

"I know you two puny and human, but WHO CARES?!"

"Jorgen!" hissed Kelsey.

"I mean, just look at me? Who wouldn't want to be friends with-"

"ENOUGH, WE GET IT!" shouted Timmy and Kelsey. Jorgen dropped them both.

"So you'll do it?" he asked them. Kelsey looked at Timmy, and they both were hesitant. "If not, I might have to get that Bucksaplenty kid to do it for me…"  
"We'll do it!" cried Timmy quickly. The last thing he needed was Remy wishing away Cosmo and Wanda.

"We will?" asked Kelsey. "Oh yeah, sure."

"Well then, I'll be off!" cried Jorgen happily, and with a POOF he was gone.

"Did he just leave us with his wand?" asked Kelsey. "Two unsupervised trouble making eleven year olds, with the most powerful thing in the universe?"

"We've already been over this, _yes_!" said Timmy, putting his hands on his hips.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You mean use the wand for stuff we want to do and would normally get clobbered for while Jorgen's gone, then deny everything when he comes back?" asked Timmy.

Kelsey grinned.

"Yep, that sums it up quite nicely!"

"This is going to be awesome."

*_I did my research, and on Wikipedia (Grr computer that is SO a word) and it said that at one point in the season Timmy had his 11__th__ birthday. Huh. My bad for not remembering that. Whatever, R&R please. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I have so many people yelling at me for not updating other projects. I've got like four going on at once. Poor me. XD but I'd like to thank Mr. Craig McCracken for making the Powerpuff Girls Christmas special, which kicked me back into the FOP spirit (don't ask). AND MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYBODY! _

"Wheeee!" cried Poof, sliding down the waterslide into the mountain of ice cream. Kelsey popped up, getting splattered with fudge as Poof happily giggled and waved his arms around like in the mud.

"Oh my gosh, I think I got another brain freeze!" groaned Kelsey, holding her head and falling back into the ice cream.

"How can you be complaining?" asked Timmy, dumbfounded, using a sled to ride down to her. She popped back up again.

"I'm _not _complaining! All I'm saying is – that this flamethrower needs a money back guarantee!" she said, shaking the flamethrower in her hand violently. "Why won't this stupid thing -!" It started up, melting the mountain of ice cream.

Poof, who was slightly bummed, got happy once more when Fred the Dinosaur came over and picked Poof up in his teeth.

"Um...how did that happen again?" asked Kelsey, pointing at the dinosaur. Timmy shrugged.

"I felt the urge to wish up a dinosaur," he replied simply.

"Ok…next thing on the 'do all this stuff before Jorgen gets back' list…" said Kelsey, pulling a long list from her pocket. "We're at number 3,079. Play extreme ping pong on the moon with the Dimmsdale sewer gator."

"Already? I thought we were only on 3,009," said Timmy, blinking.

"Nope," said Kelsey, taking Jorgen's wand from Timmy's hand and waving it. All three of them were now on the moon with the sewer gator, all in space suits and across from each other on a ping pong table. Poof wasn't playing, but he was happily bouncing around on the side grounds acting at Timmy and Kelsey's cheerleader.

Eventually they beet the gator and POOFed themselves back to Fairyworld.

"Wait before we get to the next thing," said Kelsey, moving her hand out of reach before Timmy could snatch up the wand, "when _is_ Jar-head coming back?"

"I dunno. But who cares?" said Timmy, making another grab for the wand.

"Well if he comes back, what are we gonna tell him?"

"…A squirrel attacked us and stole the wand, wishing up all of this," replied Timmy.

"A squirrel? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well ok, I like it!"

"Ok good! Now off to roller-skating in the ocean…"

*****

_"And this has been Fairyworld news, with me, Fairy Heart-"_

"I can't take it anymore!" cried Anti-Cosmo, blasting the TV with his wand (again). "These idiots! Thinking that going off to a _Fairy Training _is news! Ha!"

"Aw shoot hun, that's the fifth TV this month," said a disappointed Anti-Wanda.

"Congratulations you have finally accomplished counting to five," said Anti-Cosmo dully.

"Really!? I did?!"

"Oh remind me again why on Earth I married you?"

"Be-_cause your_ Anti married mine."

"Curse my idiot other half," murmured Anti-Cosmo, covering his face with his hand.

"Well, if ya think that a training convention is such bad news, why not just ask Jorgen why he allowed it on the news?" asked Anti-Wanda, taking a bite out of a old and patched up shoe.

"What?" Anti-Cosmo lifted his head out of his hand. "Jorgen? Along with the fairies? That's impossible! It's one of the rules of the training that you can't have a wand on the grounds!"

"Gosh, you sure are smart!"

"But wait…Jorgen would have to go…but then where would he leave his wand? He surely wouldn't just leave it lying around!"

"What 'bout that Turner kid?" asked Anti-Wanda, finishing the shoe and moving on to a door. "Cosmo and Wanda are there too. And doesn't Jorgen like them or somethin'?"

"He hates Turner. It's one of the only things we have in common. But yes, you do have a point…Turner must have the wand! And because he can't use it on Earth, he must still be in Fairyworld!"

"How do you come up with all of this?" asked Anti-Wanda, her mouth full of door.

"Because I'm an evil genius. And without Jorgen and any of the other fairies around, Turner is practically a sitting duck!"

"I wanna duck for Christmas, Marlie Down," said Anti-Wanda randomly.

"Yes, and that's why people think you're crazy. Turner isn't all that bright either…" mused Anti-Cosmo. "There has got to be a way to outwit him!"

And then, (much to our dismay) an idea hit him. And with a wicked grin, Anti-Cosmo turned to his wife and said,

"We're going to go to Pixie world dear. AND STOP EATING THE DOOR!"

* * *

_What's gonna happen next? Oooooh….I own nothing…sry I meant to say that up there. Review! (I had too much fun writing what the villains say. Plus, I had to say it in my head with they're little accents. XD so much fun!) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah ha ha, THIRD CHAPTER!!!! ^_^ And I recently discovered the FOP forums! Yay me! _

_DISCLAIMER: I own Kelsey, and that's all I own. _

* * *

_Never thought I'd hear myself say_

_Y'all go 'head, I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today_

_-Keri Hilson, Knocks You Down_

Kelsey skated down Fred the Dinosaur's back and landed next to Timmy.

"Kelsey, check it out! It's 12:01 and I just wished up a breakfast omelet!" Timmy exclaimed, waving the omelet in her face.

"Wow, you must be so proud of yourself," said Kelsey, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, what other things are there that we can do while Jorgen's not around?" asked Timmy, throwing the list behind his back.

"Um…We could make somebody fall in love with somebody else," offered Kelsey, shrugging. They both looked at each other blankly for a second, then both said,

"Nah!"

"But seriously, what else will jar head get mad if we do anywhere else then here?" asked Timmy.

"You know, normally this would be an easy thing to think of. But now that we can actually do it, nothing comes to mind!" cried Kelsey.

"I know!"

"I bet Chester and A.J. are _so_ jealous right now."

"How can they be jealous if they don't even know what we're doing?"

"I dunno," Kelsey shrugged again.

Timmy rolled his eyes. There was silence between the two for a few moments, and the only other noise was Poof's laughing while being thrown around by the Chinese Olympics team.

Timmy opened his mouth to say something, when a POOF made him shut it again.

"Jorgen!" cried Kelsey and Timmy both.

"A squirrel did this," said Timmy, hiding the wand behind his back while Kelsey clapped her hand to her forehead.

"What?" asked Jorgen.

"Nothing!" they both said again.

"Whatever you two did, I don't want to know," said Jorgen. "I just want my wand back so I can change everything back to normal."

Timmy sighed in relief.

"Oh ok, here," he said, and handed Jorgen his wand back. He waved it, and everything the two kids had wished up - the dinosaur, the waterslide, the flamethrowers, the Olympics teams, and the cookies - all disappeared into thin air. Poof, who was in mid-flip, suddenly landed with a THUD on the ground.

"You're a bigger sap then I thought you were Turner!" said Jorgen suddenly, grinning.

"What?" asked Timmy, picking up Poof.

"Poof?" asked Poof.

"You fell for it again!" cried Jorgen, suddenly pulling on his head to revel himself as not Jorgen, but a evil-grinning Anti-Cosmo and HP. "And now you've just handed us a way to rule the universe!"

And with a ANTI-POOF the two were gone. Timmy gaped at the spot where they just were.

"Um…are we dead?" asked Kelsey.

"Most likely," said Timmy. Poof frowned, rattled his wand, and POOFed the two back in Timmy's tree house.

* * *

_It sucks, I know, I'm sorry. It's just my dog is whinnying and scratching at the hotel door and she WON'T SHUT UP!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I promise the next chapter will be better. Review! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, I had this in a dream last night (I only slept for 6 hours….UGGGGHHHHH) and that's why this chappie might be a little…crazy. The first part got based off a scene in Loony Toons w/ Bugs Bunny. ^_^ love him!_

_DISCLAIMER: How many times do I have to tell you people?! I don't own anything FOP!_

* * *

"Huh? What? Where? Huh? What? What? Who? Where? Huh? Who? What?" said Timmy and Kelsey. They both sat up. They were in Timmy's tree house.

"Oh this is bad," said Kelsey, standing up and pacing. "Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad!"

"It can't be _that _bad," said Timmy. Kelsey glared at him.

"Poof, if you please…"

Poof rattled his magic rattle and a TV POOFed into the room. Kelsey turned one of the knobs on it and Fairy Heart appeared on the screen.

"_This is Fairy Heart, Fairyworld reporter, and yes, everything is _that _bad! Somehow the Anti-Fairies have gotten a hold of what can only be described as Jorgen Von Strangles' wand. Fairyworld has turned into chaos as the returning fairies are being greeted with all kinds of bad luck-"_

Kelsey clicked the TV off and crossed her arms.

"Well at least things can't get any-" Timmy started to say, but he got cut off by four POOFs. Cosmo, Wanda, Lucinda and Jorgen were back, and Poof happily flew over to his parents.

"Excuse me," said Kelsey casually, turning back to Timmy, "were you just about to say '_worse_'?"

"Um…no?"

"No."

"Yep."

"What couldn't get any worse?" asked Lucinda.

"Yeah!" said Cosmo.

"Yes Turner, and where is my wand?" asked Jorgen.

Timmy and Kelsey stared blankly at them.

"What have you done this time, Turner?" demanded Jorgen.

"Um…Uh…" said Kelsey and Timmy in unison as they both looked at each other.

"The Pixies and Anti-Fairies have teamed up and got a hold of your wand, shut down Fairyworld and are now coming here to destroy the Earth," said Kelsey quickly.

"WHAT?!" shouted Jorgen, Lucinda, and Wanda.

"Yeah, but the important thing is _not to panic_," said Kelsey in a panicky voice. The roof of the clubhouse suddenly tore off. The sky was dark, and wind was blowing around trees and people (Crocker was on a bicycle riding it in the air).

"That's not good," said Cosmo. Lucinda flew over to the window. The ground was cracking open and lava was seeping out.

"Um…" said Lucinda, turning around. The fairies then lost their color, while Timmy and Kelsey gained a little too much of it. Timmy's hat was now colored like a rainbow, his shirt was neon green and flashing, and his hair was changing color. Kelsey's hair turned blond, her green shirt turned pink, and her hat got poka-dots.

"AHH! _I'm blond!_" shrieked Kelsey.

"And we've lost out color!" cried Wanda.

"Can we panic _now_?!" begged Timmy.

"Eh, sure, what the heck," said Kelsey, shrugging.

Then they all screamed.

"Ok, the world is coming to an end here people!" cried Kelsey.

"Yeah, but the important thing is that we _have to remain calm_," said Cosmo, crossing his legs in mid-air like some kind of a guru.

Kelsey walked over to him and slapped him.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**"

Kelsey slapped him again.

"Thanks," said Cosmo.

"Ok, so why is there lava and all that stuff going on outside?" asked Timmy.

"All that Anti-energy meeting with it's opposite must have caused the natural order of things so go topsy-turvy!" explained Jorgen.

"Okaaay, so did you have a plan if this ever happened?" asked Kelsey.

Jorgen shrugged. "My 70s self didn't think that I would ever leave my wand in the hands of-"

"Two unsupervised, totally un-responsible eleven year old kids who have no idea how to handle something that great of power," said Timmy and Kelsey dully in unison.

"Yeah, it's not the first time we've heard _that_ scenario," said Timmy.

"Don't you start finishing my sentences again!" warned Jorgen.

"Whatever."

"Dudes, just chill out," said Cosmo, making a peace sign with his fingers.

"Do I need to hurt you again?" asked Kelsey.

"He's starting to sound like Mr. Burkenbake," murmured Timmy.

"Why not just go up to the man's house and ask for it back?"

Timmy opened his argue, but then shut it.

"You know," said Wanda, "as much as I don't believe it myself, I think Cosmo might be onto something!"

"Poof?" asked Poof.

"He is?" asked Timmy, Kelsey, Lucinda and Jorgen.

"I am?" asked Cosmo. "I mean, of course I am! And I'd like to thank the academy for-"

"Wait, what is he onto, exactly?" interrupted Kelsey.

"Hey!" cried Cosmo.

"Well, minus the 'asking' part, what if we just went up to Anti-Cosmo's castle - or HP's office, I have no idea where they would be - and just steal the wand back, and then fix everything back to the way it's supposed to be!"

There was silence after Wanda's plan for a moment.

"You know, that's not all that bad," said Lucinda.

"Poof, Poof," agreed Poof…only he didn't really know what was going on.

"So, how exactly are we going to do this, Mr. Guru man?" Kelsey asked Cosmo, putting her hands on her hips.

"…I have no idea."

* * *

_DON'T KILL ME! My dog - AAAAAHHHH SHUTUP SHUTUP SHUTUP!!!!! - is growling at me…which isn't helping the fact that I'm in a dang _**car **_with my brother and parents, working on my laptop. AHHHHHHH THE WORLD HATES ME!!!!! Plus, my Cosmo-Muse isn't working very well lately…_

_Cosmo-Muse: I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I'M UNDERPAYED!_

_Me:…since when do I pay you? Never mind, just review please (it'll help me feel better, honest)._


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I'm watching "The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack", I have "In Too Deep" by Sum 14 in my head, (my friends played it w/ me on Rockband last night), I'm waiting for "The Secret Saturdays" to come on at nine, and I think I'm on a sugar rush from my coke. AND I AM ABOUT TO TAKE ON THE PIRATE KING IN PHISCAL COMBAT! **

**Pirate King: ARRRR!!!**

**Me: HAVE AT YOU! Oh, and I OWN NOTHING!!! **

* * *

"ALRIGHT YOU PIXIES!" shouted Wanda, kicking open the door of the Pixie's office building and pointing her bazooka at. "WE KNOW YOU HAVE JORGEN'S WAND, AND ARE GOING TO USE IT TO DESTROY THE EARTH, AND -"

"Wanda," said Timmy, putting down his burp gun, "they aren't here."

"Oh, I knew we should have checked that club in Rio!" said Cosmo, letting go of his chin. (He was going to fire jelly at those dull Rice-President haters.)

"Well, at least we know where they are," shrugged Kelsey.

"Anti-Cosmo's castle," said Lucinda.

"Oh, this is all your fault!" shouted Jorgen, glaring at Kelsey and Timmy. "I knew it wasn't a good idea to-"

"Is he gonna be ok?" Timmy whispered to Kelsey as Jorgen went on a rage-endorsed rant.

"Nah, he'll be ok. He's just going through the seven stages of grief."

"The 'seven stages of grief'?" asked Timmy, his eyebrow furrowing.

"Yeah, see look. Shock."

"Oh, I'm such an idiot, how did this happen?!" cried Jorgen.

"Denial."

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening! How is this happening?!"

"Bargaining."

"Why am I freaking out? It's ok, everything will be ok, I'll just fix it."

"Fear."

"Who am I kidding?! There's no way I can fix this!!"

"Anger."

"I'm gonna make Anti-mush outta of those little twits!"

"And finally, despair."

"AND I'M GONNA CRUSH THE TWO OF YOU TWERPS AS SOON AS THIS IS OVER!!!" shouted Jorgen, towering over Kelsey and Timmy.

"I think he's still on anger," cried Timmy fearfully, hiding behind Wanda. Poof started to cry, and a giant purple dragon POOFed into the room and blew fire on Jorgen. Jorgen coughed out a puff of smoke.

"Enough wasting time!" cried Lucinda, POOFing them all to the outskirts of Anti-Cosmo's castle. "Alright, let's split up into groups and search the castle. We'll cover more ground this way."

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's got a pretty good point," said Jorgen, finally backing off the two kids.

"Poof!" cried Poof.

"Alright, so I need to stay with Poof," said Wanda.

"I'll go with you too," said Lucinda.

"I'll go with-" Timmy started to say.

"Oh no Turner, I'm going with you, because you're NOT screwing anything else up!" cried Jorgen, pulling Timmy away from Kelsey. Wanda waved her wand and the five of them got POOFed into the castle. Kelsey turned to Cosmo.

"I'm gonna be stuck with you, aren't I?" she asked.

"I LIKE PIE!"

Kelsey clapped her hand to her forehead and let it drag down her face, saying to herself, "Why me?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok, I really had fun with this chapter (but mainly the Wardrobe line. XDD Actually, I got it off "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends", but don't tell anyone). ^^_

**DISCLAIMER: Gee, if I did own this show - which I don't - I would make new episodes every week. ^^ That would be amazing…sigh, a girl can dream…**

* * *

"Wow. I forgot how big this place was…" muttered Timmy. Him and Jorgen were aimlessly wandering throughout the halls of Anti-Cosmo's castle.

"Man, this place is huge!" declared Jorgen.

"Uh, ya, I just said that. Isn't there a directory around here or something?"

"We should look for a directory!"

Timmy scowled. "I just-"

"Oh look, there's one!" exclaimed Jorgen, pointing a large sign with a star that read "YOU ARE HERE".

"Son of a gun. Where did _that_ come from?" Timmy asked while Jorgen walked over to observe it.

"Hmm, I think we turn left at this dot…then make hop over these big swirly lines and then make a right before we hit the big mud puddle," said Jorgen, reading off the map. Timmy walked over and rolled his eyes.

"Jorgen, that's a finger print!"

"Oh wait, no that's a finger print."

"I JUST-," started Timmy. "Wait…why would there be a random directory around here? It could be a trap."

"Hmm, this could be a trap!"

Timmy's eyelid's lowered for a moment before he got an idea.

"La la la la la la la la la la la la!"

Jorgen gasped.

"Your right Turner! But how?"

Timmy pulled Jorgen into an empty room - actually it was a closet - and closed the door. Next, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Fairy Versery muffin. He had kept one just in case Jorgen had ever got his memory back and he needed to wipe it again. The fairy gaped at him.

"What the-? Turner, how on Earth did you get _that_?" he demanded, pointing at the colorful muffin.

"If I told you, you would probably either crush me, or not believe me. Probably the crushing part."

Timmy bit part of the muffin and chewed on it - but then he opened his mouth and quickly scraped the remaining muffin off of it in an attempt to get the flavor out of his mouth.

"I wish I had a life sized Timmy doll!"

POOF!

A stuffed replica of him appeared and Timmy grabbed one of it's arms.

"I'll figure out how you got that eventually you know," said Jorgen.

"Ya, I figured that," replied Timmy simply. He cracked the door open and threw the doll at the directory.

"Turner, what did you do _that _for?" asked Jorgen, but his question was answered soon enough. The Timmy doll crashed into the directory (the doll saying a "I didn't do it!"), and it set off a blinking red light. A net came up from the floor and caught the Timmy doll within it's grasp.

"I knew something was up with that!" whispered Timmy.

"Quiet! Someone's coming!" hissed Jorgen.

He was right. Three Anti-Fairies floated up and grabbed the net (the Timmy doll still inside), and then ANTI-POOFed away, the directory gone as well. Timmy fully opened the door.

"Alright, so that tells us that they probably knew we were coming," announced Timmy. He stepped forward -

- and was suddenly falling down a hole. He landed with a "oof!" on a pile of garbage. He got up but got pinned down again by a falling Jorgen.

"Trap doors," groaned Timmy. "Man, I _hate_ Anti-Fairies!"

"Yeah. And thanks to you we're gonna have to go back into the castle, and start from square one!" cried Jorgen angrily.

"Wait," said Timmy, getting up a second time and walked over to an old wardrobe with a broken mirror. "Maybe there's another way we can get in. Like through this wardrobe…!"

Timmy walked into the open wardrobe and closed the door. Jorgen rolled his eyes, and got up, brushing himself off. The wardrobe shook and rattled, but after a few seconds Timmy fell out of it, a boot on his head and a scarf rapped around his feet.

"Did you get my wand back, oh magical doorway boy?" asked Jorgen sourly.

"Hey! At least I'm trying!" snapped Timmy. He sighed, untangling himself from the mess of clothes on him, hoping that the girls, Cosmo, and Poof were doing better then them.

* * *

**STOP RIGHT THERE, AND DON'T REVIEW THIS YET!**

_Ok, yes, you can still review this, but I needed your attention. TTRose14 wrote a side fic about "How Long Is Forever" and I think you guys need to read it. ^_^ it's so cute. Well, ok, that's all. _

**OK, NEVERMIND, YOU CAN REVIEW NOW! **


	7. Chapter 7

_For the record, all these chapters are happening at the same time. I was originally going to do a Lucinda, Wanda, and Poof chapter, but Links and I couldn't help it. Plus, I think Herby (my laptop) agrees. (I don't think he wanted to do the other chapter…we argued…__**YES I HAVE ARGUMENTS WITH INANIMATE OBJECTS AND LOOSE MOST OF THE TIME DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!**__) Wow…I own nothing! Oh, and this chappie's my fav. :D_

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm stuck with you," complained Kelsey. She and Cosmo were walking the same hallway that Timmy and Jorgen would find in about two more minutes. A sudden _BANG_ from the neighboring hallway caught both their attentions.

"What was that?" asked Kelsey.

"What was what?" asked Cosmo.

"Never mind! Just…hide! I think someone's coming!"

And before the fairy could protest, she had pulled him behind a corner.

"_Mmph!" _said Cosmo, barely making a sound because of Kelsey's hand over his mouth. He was pointing over around the corner. The girl looked to where he was pointing, and a growing shape of a fairy - or Anti-Fairy - shadow was growing closer. Kelsey gritted her teeth. She shut her eyes a second, and when she opened them again, the shadow of the fairy was gone. Kelsey sighed in relief.

"Well! Glad that's over," she said, taking her hand off Cosmo's mouth. But when she turned again, she yelped. Floating next to her was a exact replica of Lucinda's nephew: Johnny.

"Blue heater lunchroom, Kelsey!" greeted Anti-Johnny.

"Oh great, it's _YOU!_" shouted Kelsey in the blue fairy's face. She turned on her heel and stalked off, and Cosmo had to almost jog to keep up. Anti-Johnny followed behind them as well.

"Who-?"

"Anti-Johnny. Apparently, because regular Johnny's so stupid, that he created a language within our own. I can't even understand him!"

"You're such a strawberry bean bag on the moon, Kelsey," said Anti-Johnny.

"See what I mean?! I can't understand what he's saying!" cried Kelsey.

"I can't understand what I'm saying normally," said Cosmo.

"Likewise," said the Anti. Cosmo glared at him.

"Well I don't like this Anti-Jerry," he whispered to Kelsey.

"Johnny," corrected Kelsey.

"Peggy."

"What?"

Cosmo shrugged. Kelsey sighed angrily before turning back to Johnny's counterpart.

"Hey, can you tell us where Anti-Cosmo's throne room is?" she asked. The little Anti pondered the question for a moment, before nodding and saying,

"Region escape."

Kelsey blinked, but then snapped out of it when the blue fairy started floating off.

"I think that's a yes!" she said and grabbed Cosmo's wrist, pulling him along while chasing after the Anti-Fairy.

******

"Wow, we sure got here fast!" said Cosmo happily once they had reached the throne room's entrance.

"Ya, and smoothly, considering the fact that I'm being helped by idiots," said Kelsey just as cheerily. "Thanks Jo - er, - Anti-Johnny!"

Anti-Johnny smiled, said something that isn't even legible in English, and then ANTI-POOFed away.

"Now c'mon, this should be the part when they spill out their plan!" Kelsey said, pulling Cosmo into the throne room's entrance. They both stayed in the shadows, where they weren't noticed. Thankfully, Anti-Cosmo's castle was very dark and gothic looking (Kelsey really liked the interior).

"Ya know, I've always wondered why villains say their plan," mused Kelsey. "I mean, it kinda ruins everything."

"Well that's so the hero knows what their up against!"

"Cosmo…that was…actually smart!"

"What?!"

"SHHH!!! Here they go!"

As if on cue, Anti-Cosmo spoke up to HP.

"I can't believe we outsmarted those two twerps and got Jorgen's wand!"

"Yes," said HP as happily as he could be…which wasn't very happy. "And not to mention how much power it has. But what are we going to do with it first?"

"Easy. First, we plug it into the Anti-Fairy's Big Wand, and let all of it's power go there. Then, we can destroy Fairyworld and the Earth!"

"What about Turner?" asked HP. "If we don't find him soon, he'll probably stop us somehow."

Anti-Cosmo scoffed. "Oh please. We'll just destroy him first."

Kelsey's eyes widened and she gritted her teeth.

"Cosmo, come on! We gotta find Timmy and tell him to get the heck out of here!" whispered Kelsey. "And whatever you do, _don't_ let them see us!"

"Let them see us?" asked Cosmo, blinking.

"No!" hissed Kelsey, a little too late.

"**OH ANTI-ME!!!!**" shouted Cosmo happily, flying out of the shadows. Both villains turned and looked surprised to see Cosmo. "Kelsey says that I'm supposed to let you see me! We've been listening to your plan this entire time!"

Anti-Cosmo blinked. Kelsey clapped her hand to her forehead. It was official: they were all doomed.

******

"I hate you," said Kelsey glaring at Cosmo. They both were now trapped inside of a huge butterfly net, conveniently located in Anti-Cosmo's throne room, right next to his throne to be exact. The Anti didn't want to put the two in the dungeons, in case they somehow broke out and told Timmy or anyone else of their plan.

"How did I even get stuck with you anyway?!"

"Oh, because you and I were the only one's left -"

"That was rhetorical stupid!" snapped Kelsey. Meanwhile, a few Anti-fairies and pixies were plugging up Jorgen's wand to some long extension cords which were connected to the Big Wand.

"Wow, their really getting productive…maybe I can buy Timmy some time…" mused Kelsey quietly. She walked over to the side of the net nearest Anti-Cosmo.

"So how are you gonna catch Turner anyways?" she asked. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

"I've set up some traps around my castle, that no idiot can resist," he answered calmly.

"Oh yeah? Then how come Cosmo could resist them?" challenged Kelsey. Anti-Cosmo opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it when three Anti-fairies ANTI-POOFed in, holding a net.

"Hey Anti-Cosmo!" said one. "We got the pink hat kid!"

Kelsey blinked in disbelief and Anti-Cosmo grinned briefly at her before floating over to the net.

"Ha ha! I caught you Turner!" he cried in triumph. He was clearly having a good moment - however the heck Anti-fairies have good moments - which quickly got ruined by Kelsey.

"_What_?" she said, crossing her arms and walking to the other side of the net closer to the Anti's. "Dude, that is _so_ not Turner. Even _I_ can tell! It's just a Timmy doll!"

Anti-Cosmo got a closer look at the Timmy inside of the net. He knocked on it's head.

"Hmm, hollow," he murmured.

"Just like the original!" said Cosmo happily.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the girl's right. This is just a doll," said Anti-Cosmo, floating back to his throne. "Now GO CATCH THE REAL TURNER!" he shouted, and they all frightfully ANTI-POOFed away.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Cosmo.

"What's up with you?" asked Kelsey.

"Their gonna kill Timmy!" shouted Cosmo, clinging to Kelsey.

"Wow, you just now got that?"

Cosmo started crying.

"I know! It's awful! If the universe is destroyed, then there's no more corn!!"

Kelsey gave him an odd look, and he kept on crying.

"A-and the worst part is, I can't remember why I started crying!"

Kelsey's eyelids lowered in annoyance and she shoved Cosmo off of her.

"Wow! If he's this stupid, you should be smarter," Kelsey told Anti-Cosmo as the original Cosmo tried to hug her again.

"What are you talking about girl? I'm an evil genius!"

"And you're _sooooooo_ modest," said Kelsey, rolling her eyes. "I mean, why not just poof up a trap door that centers in on Turner's DNA, appears where he's gonna walk next and then drops him out of the castle?"

Anti-Cosmo stared at Kelsey in astonishment before grinning.

"Why that's a great idea!"

"Good goin' Kelsey, you just gave the bad guy a idea!" cried Cosmo, crossing his arms, finally stopping trying to hug her.

"I did? Oops."

Anti-Cosmo waved his wand, and apparently POOFed up the trap door, because his smile only widened as he turned to Kelsey again.

"You know, you have such a creative brain. You should be an Anti-Fairy godchild!" he suggested. Kelsey scoffed.

"Yeah, _that'll_ happen the day right after the end of time!"

"With Jorgen's wand that will only be a few hours away, you know," he said before flying off.

Kelsey gritted her teeth. Man, she hoped that Wanda, Lucinda, and Poof were doing ok. Or else, they were all doomed.

* * *

_Holy cheese, I think this is the longest chapter I've even done! :D Awesomesauce! Lol please review! _


	8. Chapter 8

_It's official: Herby hates me. Seriously, I had a chapter written out and everything and then he decides to randomly freeze up and stop working! ARGH! _

_ *sigh* well, at least I can re-write it…oh who am I kidding, BOO!!! THIS STINKS! __ I think I've stayed away from for too long. It's been forever since I've gotten an email telling that someone left a comment on one of my stories. It doesn't feel right to me. *shudders* _

_ Well, despite my life sucking, here's the next chapter of Hysteria. Oh and this one is dedicated (whoa I'm doing dedications now?! WTF?) to Radar180 for 2 reasons. 1) Cause Wanda is overprotective in this, and I thought of you ^^ and 2) You finally posted that heart warming chapter of Tammy and Tommy. ^^ loved it!_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Wow are my author's notes always this long? Wait I'm doing disclaimer now…uh, ya, I own nothing._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

"POOF!" cried Wanda, hurrying after her son. "Poof, honey, get back here!" Wanda finally caught her child in her arms, and Lucinda caught up to them, panting.

"Gosh, he sure can fly fast!" she panted.

"_I_ didn't know he could go that fast! The only time he really flies fast is when he sees rub roast or Timmy! But I don't think either one is around-"

"'Immy!" cried the little fairy, escaping his mother's grasp.

"POOF!" cried Wanda again. Lucinda sighed, annoyed, and waved her wand. Her wand became a baby fairy – sized butterfly net. She threw it around Poof, who was suddenly surprised that he couldn't fly anymore. Lucinda pulled him back over to them.

"There. Now where do you see Timmy?" asked Wanda, searching around the corner that Poof had just flown around.

ANTI-POOF!

"What was that?" asked Lucinda.

"Three Anti's just POOFed away with Timmy!" cried Wanda.

"…Just Timmy? Where's Jorgen?" asked Lucinda, now looking where she was.

"He's supposed to stay with Timmy! Oh he left him! I'll kill him!"

"Easy hon. We need to find Timmy first; then we can find and or kill Jar Head. Besides, he can't be too far away," shrugged Lucinda.

"Right," said Wanda, as the two fairies (and the one still in the butterfly net) began to fly by. A sudden and distant screaming caught Wanda's attention for a moment.

"Did you hear something?" she asked Lucinda.

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard – oh never mind," she said, and flew on.

*****

"Ok, so we should be right around – nowhere," said Timmy, his shoulder's slumping.

"This hallway looks exactly like the one we were just in!" cried Jorgen. "Are we going in circles?!"

"Probably," mumbled Timmy, who got glared at by Jorgen. Timmy's ears perked up. "Hey – do you hear screaming? Like, Cosmo screaming?"

"…no, but if that puny fairy is in pain, and I am not the one inflicting it, oooooh, I am so gonna kill those Anti-Fairies!" said Jorgen, pounding his fist in his hand. Timmy looked at him blankly.

"Okaaay…."

******

"POOF! Aw for Pete's sake!"

"How the heck did he get out of the net?" demanded Lucinda.

"You were holding the net upside down Lucinda," said Wanda, her eyelids lowering. "He fell out."

"Oh…" said Lucinda, turning the color of Wanda's hair. "Sorry."

"We can talk about it later, now c'mon!"

*****

"Ok, now I really need a directory. One that _isn't_ booby-trapped," murmured Timmy. Was it just him or did he hear Wanda and Lucinda's voices…? "AAAHHH!"

Timmy was caught off-guard when a little purple fairy baby crashed into him.

"Poof?" asked Timmy and Jorgen. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Wanda and Lucinda?"

As if on cue, both fairies almost ran into Timmy, but they stopped.

"TIMMY!" cried Wanda, grabbing him in a hug.

"Um…hi Wanda…you're kinda choking me…," croaked Timmy.

"I thought you got captured by the Anti-Fairies!" said Lucinda.

"No, that was a Timmy doll," explained Timmy, being released from his killer bear hug attack.

"It was a doll?" asked Jorgen blankly.

"YES IT WAS A – oh what's the point?" asked Timmy, rolling his eyes. "So where are Kelsey and Cosmo? Have you found out anything?"

"No," said Wanda.

"We thought they were with you!" said Lucinda.

"Great," said Timmy sarcastically.

******

Kelsey watched helplessly from behind the butterfly net. The Anti's and Pixies were sure making progress.

"Cosmo – I've got an idea. You said that magic can't work inside of a butterfly net, right?"

"…Yeah…"

"Well what if it's outside?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh just give me your wand!" snapped Kelsey, grabbing Cosmo's wand. She hoped that this would work…

* * *

_Ah ha ha, CLIFF HANGER!!! …this is a bad cliff hanger…Okies, TTrose14 has informed me that she is currently working on another side fic for "How Long Is Forever". So be on the lookout for that. _

_ Um…oh ya, I forgot to mention this earlier, but according to my dad, Jorgen and that caveman wrestler dude off of that one episode of Johnny Test have some likeness. (Actually what happened was he asked "Is that…" "Arnold Schwarzenegger?" "No, that big muscles fairy…" "Jorgen?" "Yeah, that's it." "Um…no, Dad this isn't FOP.")_

_ Whatever. *looks last date updated* holy crud! This hasn't been updated in like a month! I feel so ashamed…time flies when your switching schools! _


	9. Chapter 9

_o.O Dude, I was going through my old TY stuffed animals (shut up I can act like a little kid now and then) and I found a bunny. A Blue bunny. One that reminded me of Lucinda. And I was like, "Ohmigosh this looks just like Lucinda in bunny form! …without the crown or wand…" And it inspired me to write this chapter, with Lucinda (I'm gonna call the bunny that from now on ^^) in my lap. _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Gee, if I owned this, I wouldn't retire. Er-at least, not just yet. _

* * *

Wanda's wand suddenly went fuzzy. No one really noticed except Timmy, who told her to look at it. A picture of Kelsey formed on the wand.

"Timmy?" she asked, most of her voice blocked back by static.

"Kelsey, where the heck are you? Is Cosmo with you?" asked Timmy, as he and the other fairies leaned over the wand in an attempt to see.

"Yeah, he's with me. Thanks to him we got captured; we're in a butterfly net in Anti-Cosmo's throne room. Cosmo's useless in here and I don't think I can stall AC anymore."

"Stall? For what?" asked Wanda, taking the wand. "And how are you using Cosmo's wand if your trapped in a butterfly net?"

"Oh, I'm just holing his wand outside of the net. If I bring it back inside-" Kelsey's voice got cut off by the static and Wanda's wand went blank for a moment. Then Kelsey's face returned. "See, that's what happens if I bring it in the net. It's still a really weak signal, but I think that's 'cause Cosmo stuck this in his ear like five times…wait, no that's not the point! Ok, they're hooking up Jar-Head's-"

"HEY!" cried Jorgen.

"Oh crud I forgot he was with you. Aaaaanyway, their taking his wand, hooking it up to the Anti's Big Wand, destroy Fairy World the Earth, and – oh ya Timmy, they're coming after you first."

"What?" asked Timmy suddenly.

"Shoot!" said Kelsey, and the wand went fuzzy again.

"Oh that's just great. Now we're lost, _and_ people are trying to kill me! Wonderful!"

"Turner, how is that wonderf –" Jorgen stopped when Timmy gave him the death glare. "What?!"

"Poof!" said Poof happily, not knowing that Timmy being destroyed was a good thing.

***

"This is awful!" cried Kelsey, observing the Anti-Fairies and Pixies finally get Jorgen's wand almost fully drained.

"I know!" said Cosmo from behind her. "There's no mustard on this hot dog! I want a refund!"

Kelsey turned and gaped at him. "Where the heck did you get _that_?" she asked, pointing at the hot dog.

"Oh, I just went through the hole in the net."

"Hole in the net?"

"Yeah."

"THERE WAS A HOLE IN THE NET AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" shouted Kelsey, tackling Cosmo.

"I thought that you already found it!" cried Cosmo fearfully as Kelsey backed off him, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Cosmo," she said calmly, "if there was a hole in the net, why would we still be here if I knew about it?"

The green fairy blinked. "Um…"

Kelsey rolled her eyes, and then grabbed his arm. "C'mon, we're getting out of here."

* * *

_*dies* Oh my gosh, it took me like five days to write this. :P I hate homework._


End file.
